


A Most Different Life

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: Alternate Universes and Doomed Timelines [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, First Age, Gen, Second Age, Tags May Change, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe/Doomed Timeline of In The Shadows</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Returning

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a part of In The Shadows, it was a few weeks ago, but I decided to change it because I did not like it. I guess I should not have done that, I should have kept the story and not deleted it, and simply moving the part away from the actual story. I'm a dumb and I just wanted it off my page, now I regret it. I hope this becomes better than the last one (the one I regretted writing the most). It is the same as before, but I will stop it once I want to stop.

Snapping her head up to the bright sunlight with the soft ocean around them. Elien stood up and walked down from the deck to the lower levels of the boat to find some of the crew members already awake. She stood right beside her bed and stretched her arms, knowing what was to come next. Never in her days would she expect this to happen, coming back after she knew for sure she wouldn't. Thinking that after turning into a tree and growing in the courtyard of Valinor would insure she would die, but instead she was sent to the past. Right before she defeated Melkor and...everything else that ended up happening.

Ideas went through her head as she sat down. This was her chance, to right the wrongs that happened to her, to make she be with the world instead of being in the shadows of her corruption that Melkor put upon her. Back then she never thought she would be the person she was, that she would remain invisible her entire life, never to be seen by anyone, but then Thorin entered her life. She loved for him for a friend, ally, even lover. It was true she ended up meet Bilbo and loving him for the caring person he was.

She shut her eyes and bite her lip tightly as she thought of how she died, if anyone could call it dying. Ever since that day, that day she knew would be coming soon, when the battle that she would never be seen again by any eyes in Middle Earth again, at least not for a long time. Elien opened her eyes as she sat down on her bed. It was strange to her to be back, into the mortal world again, to see Middle Earth again as the way it was in the early days.

"H-How long until we reach Middle Earth?" Elien asked as one of the Elves came up to her. She has long deep golden blonde hair with the a blue that was of starlight. She was clad in pure white with her corset reaching the ground and dragging on the floor as she walked up to the Vala. Elien noticed that she was taller than most women and as Elien stood up to face the Elf, she noticed that they were the exact height.

"We will be reaching the shores in a few days," the women said as Elien immediately knew who she was. Galadriel, someone Elien never got to know well until after her children's births. Slowly their friendship grew from a friendship to them caring for one another, like mother and daughter, even though to this day Elien never knew which one she was.

"What is your name, my lady?" Elien asked trying not to smile and trying to not seem strange to simply say the Elves name.

"I am Galadriel," the elf said as Elien kept down a smile attempting to spread across her face. "What is your name, my lady. Many of the others have been talking about you." Elien looked up at the elf as she gave her a smile.

"I am Elien, at your service," Elien said with a bow. Galadriel bowed back with a soft smile on her face. Elien smiled wide as she almost couldn't remember smiling this much in years. She had a friend that she knew she would have until they went back to the land they called home. "So what brings you here?"

"I was sent to protect you," Galadriel said as Elien paled.

 _Curse you, Eru! I can handle myself! He must have known about me returning! Maybe he did this to me, but I shouldn't blame him_ thought Elien as she gave a smile to Galadriel, hoping the paleness of her face wasn't noticeable.

"By who?" Elien asked as she became slightly curious.

"I do not know, he had a hood and cloak on, so I could not see his face," Galadriel said. Elien nodded as she sat down to find Galadriel sitting right beside her on her own bed. Elien was tempted to hug the Elf, tell her that they could be great friends and allies in battle, but instead her hands twitched as Elien put her hands into her vest pocket to feel the ring again, her ring.

She at least knew what to do with it, and that wasn't to use it while fighting Melkor. Maybe afterwards, but she wasn't going to hide or flee, after all she had someone she could be with for a while. Maybe for a longer time than she normally would with one person.

Galadriel hugged Elien as she hugged the elf back. At least they almost understood one another, maybe she could even join Galadriel in Lothlórien when they went over the Misty Mountains.

They broke from the embrace and went to the deck and watched the shores get closer and closer. The day they came to the shores with the passengers stepping on the ground, Elien kneeled down to feel the grass and smell the salty air as they marched to Melkor's front gates. Elien was in front with Galadriel besides her as the Vala was clad in Elven like armor with a black cloak covering it all and keeping Elien's face from being seen with Galadriel's hood up to only show the golden locks flowing from the hood.

Elien's hair stopped above her shoulders and flowed away from her face with her dark blue eyes that shone darker than the night sky. She could feel Galadriel's soft hand laced into the vala's hand.


	2. The Battle Against The Great Enemy

Next thing everyone knew, the black fortress lay before them. Elien paled as she unsheathed Shadowfang and smiled at the sword, since it had been a very long time seeing the sword for herself.

She advanced forwards with Galadriel right beside her. After many long moments of silence with Elien knowing exactly what was to come. Holding her ground firm as Morgoth himself came out with a small group of Orcs. Just like last time, but I know what he wanted to do, and I will not allow it thought Elien as she rose her head in disgust for the Valar, her own kin, it almost made her blood boil as she remained calm.

 _This is your chance to get your revenge! Kill him! Send him to the darkness that he deserves! Make him pay for what he did to you!_ shouted one side of her as she ignored it.

"Why hullo there Elien, been quite a long time since we have talked," Morgoth mocked as Elien looked at him with a look that made even him back away slightly.

"We were family, Melkor! I trusted you! Cared for you! You were like a brother to me! Stop this nonsense and come back to your homeland! I-I might have never liked you later on, but I will not spend the rest of my days behind bars or in a position where no one can see me!" Melkor looked at her and found fire in her eyes as she calmed down.

"Elien, I-."

"No! You don't understand that consequences of your actions! Your pure evil and don't deserve my love or friendship!" Elien snapped once again at him before finding this meeting useless and threw energy out of her hand to him as he disappeared from the world. Everyone cheered as they patted Elien on the back before Orcs came upon them. Galadriel took Elien's hand as they both shot energy out of their hands and killed all the Orcs.

It was at this moment that Elien realized she had those powers all along. Then another fact hit her, she wasn't invisible. That made her have a big smile and her eyes lightening with happiness, everything she wanted in her past life was happening. She was going to have a happier life after all.

Galadriel took Elien's hand before the crowd of Men and journeyed with the elf until reaching a forest with silver leaves. Lothlórien stood before them both. Celeborn met up with both Elien and Galadriel and entered into the forest.

"I expect you would like to rest, after everything you did," Galadriel said with Elien stumbling at every step. The Elf gently held the Vala's hand and lead her to a platform above the trees. "You may rest here and come down later." Elien nodded tiredly and drifted to sleep with a smile on her face. She saved herself from the evil and pain that followed.

She pulled out her ring and looked at it. Something so small doing so much damage to her. It never crossed her mind that something so beautiful and incorruptible could corrupt her for the majority of her life.

Later that day, Elien joined them in the open grass for supper, only to find it was a feast. She never thought there would be so much food on a given table.

She only ate bread, after not being hungry. The others kept a close eye on her as she nibbled at the bread. She soon left them and returned back to her room, and thus she went to sleep.

Her friendship with Galadriel blossomed to an almost with one another. She cared for the vala like a daughter she never had. Celeborn and Galadriel were married and in 1300 of the Second Age, their daughter Celebrian was born with Elien being Galadriel's midwife. Elien gave the little golden blonde haired girl wrapped in a towel to Galadriel with Celeborn looking at Celebrian.

Many years later, Elien set out from Lothlórien and to Mordor. As much as she knew what that would bring, she didn't care about it. She knew what to do this time around, and even though destroying the One Ring was not an option, at least keeping it from harm's way will be the best way to do it. Even keeping the Ring for herself and holding it until she could give it to Bilbo when the time came. But did she want to do that to her future husband and father for her children. It hurt to think that far ahead, but she had to decide what to do.

Keeping the Ring could cause her to possible turn into Gollum, giving it to Bilbo too early could cause him to be more corrupted by it's power. Destroying the Ring after Sauron was thrown out of the World...that wasn't an option she kept in mind. If she managed to find the Ring and destroy it, Battle of Five Armies would have never happened. Durin's Bane she could kill before it became a threat to the Dwarves of Moria, and she was going to do that after Sauron was defeated and the Ring destroyed. She walked East and South to the land of Mordor with fire and light in her eyes.


	3. The Battle of Rings

A sigh escaped her lips as the sunshine glowered down on her. The land of Mordor was before her, and the rest of world behind.

She jumped down from the mountain, turning into a black shadow that had hints of starlight glowing off her form. Elien landed on the ground and changed back to her normal self again, clad in black clothing with her cloak loosely flowing behind her.

Her main mission was to find and destroy the One Ring of Power before Sauron could do anymore harm. After that, she would take on Durin's Bane with the other Valaraukar.

The sun beat down on her cloaked form, hood over her head with the black cloak hanging down to her heels of her feet.

She knew where Sauron was hiding with the Rings on his finger. Knowing what the fate of that one object ended up going to get her lover's nephew was enough to make her cringe. Elien loved Frodo like a son she thought she never could have, only to have her first born child be a daughter...Valia.

She was beautiful, and she hoped this time around to have children earlier. Now knowing that being a mother would happen in her future, just the question of when.

Definitely not now, and she wanted them with Bilbo...or Thorin.

That was a part of her life that she didn't want to repeat. As much as she cares for Thorin, finding out she was pregnant with his children, that ended to find it was twins, was enough to make her sick as she almost lost Bilbo and the twins inside her that month alone.

But she was happy that didn't happen, and the twins were born with no trouble, even though it scared her.

A young elf with shining blonde hair and bright blue eyes ran up to her. Suddenly finding herself being hugged by the Elf as she shoved him off her, then saw his face.

"Celebrimbor," she said as his name came out her mouth unexpectedly. He looked at her, hands over her mouth as she tried to quiet herself.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. She removed her hands from her mouth.

"I lived where you used to be a smith," she lied. Of course she couldn't very well tell him she knew him long ago.

"Makes sense," was all that came out of his mouth.

"Why were you running?" she asked. He stuck his tongue out, eyes moving around until they settled on the place he was running from.

"I escaped from Sauron."

"And what did he do?" she rose an eyebrow at him. Elien wanted to make sure it was the case that the Ring was made.

Just to have Sauron quiver when it was taken out of his hand and into the fires.

"He made himself a Ring of Power," Celebrimbor said. Elien snapped out of her daydream and nodded. She bowed to him and walked the direction he was running away from without another word.

Unfortunately that didn't settle well with Celebrimbor. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. She looked down at him (because she was taller than he was) and he looked up at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" They both found themselves saying at the same time. Elien blinked down at him with Celebrimbor looking up at her.

"I'm sorry, but I have urgent matters concerning Mordor."

"And do what?" Elien was half tempted to slap him. He didn't need to be doing this now as she wanted to avoid the world from death and destruction.

Plus she wanted Frodo to have ten fingers instead of nine. And possibly have Thorin, Fili, and Kili alive. That's all she ever wanted, but deep down the dragon coming to Erebor was best for them.

She just had to make sure Frerin and everyone else lived.

"I intend on destroying the One Ring. That thing is not something you want to mess with. That Ring can be used for terrible factors," she said, leaving out the details about the future for another time.

She strutted away from him and to the fortress Sauron was hiding himself in. Celebrimbor ran behind her and stuck by her side.

Only to have her run forwards and draw her sword, and have him doing the same. She had to admit that he would be a good sparring partner.

Once they were on the outer walls of the fortress with Elien taking Celebrimbor's hand and slipped on her ring with the other. He looked at her strangely but a small smile on his face as she shrugged then yanked him along, even though he was invisible and could see her too.

That trick she learned many years ago from Galadriel, and she was happy to know that.

Celebrimbor ran after she took off running. He whispered to her what direction to go and she followed as such until Sauron stood in his menacing form with the Ring on a table. Elien grabbed the ring and pocketed it before running silently away with him right behind her.

A smile came to her lips as they were out of the fortress and she took to running off in the direction of Mount Doom.

Celebrimbor was running behind her with a smile on his face. She deadpanned and as she reached the slopes, climbed the slopes at remarkable speed, making the ability to catch up with her near impossible.

As she looked out from summit and saw fire leaping into the sky she could only guess was Sauron. She had a rather evil grin on her face as she stepped into the fire mountain and cast the Ring into the flames, with the flames spewing over and she took off running while grabbing Celebrimbor's hand as they ran away.


	4. Fighting Against Hearts

"This is bad," Celebrimbor said as Elien made a simple glance his direction.

"How so?" She asked calmly.

"Half of Mordor is crumbling to the ground as we speak. Our chances of reaching the Black Gates are slim," She almost wanted to laugh at that. In one swift movement, Elien picked Celebrimbor up and ran out of Mordor through the Black Gates in an instant.

Celebrimbor looked as she walked away him and he once again caught up to her.

"You are safe, now leave me alone. Your presence is not welcome in my company!" She growled and walked faster.

"Your company is yourself! Let me aid you! I hate to admit this,  but I have grown of fond of you!" He said as she silently scolded herself. This wasn't happening, she was going to find Bilbo and marry him and love him until the end of both their days.

"And I hate to admit that I am not flattered in anyway. I don't wish to remain with you, so farewell to you, Celebrimbor!" She shouted and disappeared into nothing without another word. He stopped walking and stared out as though Elien was just a simple ghost, but now he knew who to thank if he ever saw her again, if he only knew her name.

Elien reappeared in Lothlórien as Galadriel grabbed her and gently took her inside.

"You did it!" Galadriel sighed as Elien smiled before passing out and Galadriel put her back into the room for the rest of the day. She earned it after all, but know in all their hearts they knew, Elien still had much to do.

"Do you think Elien will strong enough to do the jobs she attends to do?" Celeborn said sitting beside Galadriel.

"I do not know, but what she has some already is more than she did in her previous life. She can choose to admit that she's the only one who knows. I will tell her tomorrow, Eru didn't send me to be her bodyguard, but be her helper. I don't think anyone wants a repeat of what happened the first time," She said as Celeborn looked at her.

"So what are you saying? Is this about children? Or the fate of Thorin Oakenshield? Either way, they both are a problem at the moment. She needs heirs, even though she had quite a bunch of them in her previous life," Celeborn replied.

"But her main concern is ridding the world of evil. Having a child me will only ruin her chances with her former husband. Give her time and let her have the life she wanted. Eru set the world back for a reason, and one was because of her. Celeborn, you need to understand, she has suffered so much. This is one chance at peace and a family much bigger than just the six she had," Celeborn looked his hands as she took them.

"I want her well."

"And she is! Elien is happy here. Let her stay or I will send her away from here and travel to the Dwarf kingdoms to slay Durin's Bane," Celeborn shuddered at the name and looked at her in the eyes.

"Then Gandalf will not die," Galadriel nodded and Celeborn held her hands tighter.

"I love you, my stressful husband," Galadriel said.

"I love you too, my evercalm wife," Celeborn said as Galadriel grabbed his hands tightly before going to bed.

"You have done very well, Elien," Eru said as Elien smiled.

"That is good to hear. I have missed you very much. Thank you for taking me back here. Because of you my life is in peace,” Elien said with a smile.

"And Galadriel too. I must tell you this now. Galadriel was someone I brought back that knows about your and their past lives. I know how much you love Bilbo, but he is mortal and I know you made him immortal. Please Elien,  at least explore the world you spend away from it," Eru said as Elien looked at him with a frown.

"Who else knows about the past world? I want to know," Elien said as Eru looked her in the eyes.

"People that you knew and cared for deeply. Most of them aren't even born yet. Maybe you may met them and they will help you, or you to them. Farewell, Elien. I will see you soon," Eru disappeared and Elien was left in her own mind as she paced around.

To be honest, she thought this is where Gandalf's riddle games came from.

Elien woke up early in the morning to pack her bag with many knifes (which she put on her entire body) with Shadowfang strapped to her back with bow and quivers (which she had at least two).

Shadowfang was attached on her side as a wrapped present laid on her bed and she opened it to find a sword that had the same design as Shadowfang. She smiled at the sword and placed on her left side of her belt.

"I will name you Dragonclaw. With Shadowfang and you, I have the twin blades," Elien muttered as she made sure her ring was safety in her pocket as she put her hood up and left Lothlórien, disappearing to Moria, the home of Durin's Bane.


	5. Durin's Bane

The gates were cold and dark to look upon. She entered into the mountain while drawing her swords. She didn't know if she could survive this,  but she had to try.

As she continued inside with the fires of the Balrog growing brighter and brighter with every step. The blades gleaming a fire as she looked up to find glowing eyes staring at her. She backed away and pointed her swords at the beast.

The beast growled and cracked the whip of fire in her direction. She stood her ground and charged at the beast. Once at his feet, she stabbed both swords into them while scattering up.

At the head, she stabbed the beast and forced it to move forwards as it ran out of the mountain. Without any effort, she drove the swords deeper and pulled them out before she couldn't retrieve them. She jumped down from the beast as it feel down in a heap of fire and darkness.

A sigh of relief washed over her as Dwarves looked at her with faces of joy and hugged her while taking her inside the mountain (which was entirely new to be praised this way).

She looked back at the fading Balrog and smiled. At least that was taken care of and maybe she could in fact live with the dwarves, maybe help in bringing back the mountain to its full glory. Even get Erebor to it's full glory in due time (if she could ask them to do that).

Elien was brought before the king and she bowed to him as he laughed merrily with news reaching his ears of the attack..

"My lady, you don't have to bow to me. You are as great as any king and warrior, if not greater...no you are greater than any warrior." He said as Elien stood up and blushed.

"I do not think I am that important. I merely killed one of the great beasts I was meant to kill from this world. It is done and I may go to my next plan," She said as he looked curiously at her.

"Surely you should not be leaving at this moment. Rest and maybe you may help us. Or us you," he said.

"I do not think you would allow that of me or you."

"You are now a Dwarf-friend. Thus you may stay with us for as long as you like." He said as she bowed with servants taking her to a room.

She looked into the mirror and ran her hand through her hair. _‘May growing a beard and having my hair at least past my back might keep me well hidden and looking like a dwarf. I can be away from rumors and gossips that are likely to come up staying here and the deeds I have done,’_ Elien thought while nodding as she shrank down to Dwarf size (which was yet another form. Her clothing was surprisingly less baggy than most would expect, and was just good to pull off a dwarf for the meantime until her beard and hair grew out to look like one of them.

Soon after arriving, rumors started spreading that the unknown person was the one responsible with the destruction of the Balrog and possibly all of them.

Some said he or she was living with the Dwarves (which was true but Elien wasn't about to ruin her chances at secrecy).

Some said the said person was living with the Elves, mainly in Lothlórien. Elien had to laugh at that, probably got that assumption from Galadriel.

The last rumor about the location was that he or she was living with the Men. It wasn't too far off on the mark, but still wrong.

Other rumors or assumptions popped up that this person was a mere man. Some said it was someone with magically powers (that one made Elien laugh as well). But one that was the closest to her description was a Valar coming out of Valinor to help the people of Middle Earth.

But through all the rumors,  none were on the gender of the unknown person many were calling Eru himself. Elien smiled while scratching the bits of hair growing from her chin to cheekbone. It wasn't much,  but after a few weeks of calling Khazad-dûm home it was something short of a victory of keeping suitors and annoying visitors from her door.

Suitors unfortunately realized she was a female and many males were lining on her door (lucky she was in the armory most of the time and was not in her room until at the end of the day to sleep).

She soon found herself becoming the midwife of every king until one special request came from the Woodland Realm. Packing up her bags and heading out of the East Gates while traveling to Greenwood, which was later called Mirkwood.


	6. Mirkwood

Elien remembers from long ago of Mirkwood looming dark and sickness in the air. This time was different, this time the sun filtered down to the shining green leaves and fresh air circled around her.

The sight was beautiful and bright, Elves walking about and climbing on the trees. For once in years there was peace, long lasting peace, knowing that Sauron would never return to the world again.

Before the kingdom was a young elf with shining blonde hair that passed down his back and icy blue eyes. He wore a silver robe with a brooch to his neck.

Alongside him was a tall elf maiden with golden blonde hair hanging below her knees and shining blue eyes. She wore a midnight blue dress that hung loosely to the ground with gems shining of light blues, dark greens and purples. Her stomach stuck out of her dress very visibly to the point that the dress must have been made for her belly.

"You must be Elien," the elf maiden said.

"And you must be Thranduil and Rosalina! It is an honor to meet you! We will get details on the new arrival soon," Elien motioned towards Rosalina's stomach. "But I should like to know the guest situation before hand. So I know for sure where I am staying." Thranduil glanced at Rosalina, who laughed and came forwards.

"When I saw you come over here, I thought you were a male dwarf. You really are someone that hide well among other kin." Elien's smile faded and looked at her. "I know who you are. Very impressive you are, and I know you want secrecy and you may have it," Rosalina said to Elien, who bowed to her and went into the kingdom. Guards sent her to a guest room as Elien made ready for the hard questions to assess Rosalina's progress.

With a sigh and a smile growing on her face, she opened the door to the king's chambers with Rosalina laying on the bed.

"I will ask the essential questions that all midwives ask. How long are you in your term?" Elien asked.

"Over seven months," Rosalina said shifting on the bed a bit.

"Has anyone else check on you?" Elien asked.

"No one, we didn't find out until a few weeks ago from a guard, that is also a healer. Being the ruler of a kingdom is strained as it is, having an heir on the way makes the strain that much harder," Rosalina answered. Elien hummed and looked at her

"I am sorry to point this out, but how are you going to do your job being the size you are right now. Isn't being this short a disadvantage? How are you even a midwife to the 'tall people' as dwarves like to call us?" Thranduil butted in. Elien looked up at him, then changed into her taller self as his eyes widened.

"I have my tricks," Elien teased and Thranduil looked at Rosalina, who laughed, making Thranduil laugh as well.

'I have never seen a create of these days do such things as you have already, what is your kin, if you can give me that," Rosalina said.

"I am of the Valier, creators of Arda and protectors of it," Elien said. Thranduil's eyes widened and Rosalina smiled.

"So you are the one who everyone likes to talk about. The one who destroyed both of the Enemy's?" Rosalina pointed out.

"Yes, but I would like to have my identity a secret," Elien said and Rosalina nodded.

"That we can do for you. Are you the only one of your kin to travel to Middle Earth?" Thranduil asked, trying not to be pushy.

"Ulmo likes to ride the western shores of Middle Earth and Tulkas likes to run on foot, but otherwise I am the only one to stay in Middle Earth longer than a few years," Elien said.

"We are glad to have you here. Now I know for sure you will be a great midwife and can deliver the baby safely," Rosalina said, a hint of a smile on her face as she sat up. Elien looked at Thranduil, remembering a time when he was a grumpy elf but he was so happy now. She averted her gaze from him and helped Rosalina stand up,  she also looked very happy.

Knowing something bad had to have happened to make Thranduil the way he was made the curiosity grow more and more in Elien.

_They all remain happy after Legolas is born, right?_


	7. Legolas Greenleaf

~T.A 87~

It was a nice spring evening,  the sun just about to set upon the horizon. Many hours had already gone by in labor for Rosalina as Elien helped her as much as she could through the pain.

Thranduil nervously sat by her side from the moment labor started. Elien did everything she could with the help of a few other midwives.

Soon the head came out of her and Elien urged her to push harder until the rest of the baby was out.  And that was the case a few strained minutes later (which felt closer to hours).

Elien was holding the squirming baby as she cut the cord binding Rosalina to her newborn son. The other midwives took to making sure Rosalina was doing alright, but she was barely breathing.

The child was still crying out loud for Rosalina as Elien wrapped him up in a towel and placed him in Rosalina's weak arms. She smiled at him with Thranduil smiling at their new bundle of joy.

"What are you going to name him?" Elien asked, still cleaning up Rosalina and stitching her up (even though she knew very well the name they were going to name their son).

"Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf," Rosalina said. Elien smiled and Thranduil continued to watch over his son.

He had bits of golden blonde hair and shining blue eyes (when they opened up to see them).

A few days later, as Rosalina lay in her bed with Legolas in her arms, she died (despite how Elien tried everything to save her, even use her healing). Thranduil was devastated by the news and Elien still tried in anyway she could to bring Rosalina back.

"It's useless, Elien," Thranduil said picking Legolas up. "At least I have my son. I wish for more children, but I am happy with just Legolas. I am going to miss my wife, but...I don't know." Elien stared at him as he started crying and she hugged him.

"Take care of your son, that is what she would have wanted from you. You are going to be a great father for Legolas. I know for sure you will," Elien said. Thranduil nodded and proceeded to hug her tighter.

"Doesn't mean I won't miss her."

"I know, but I will not leave unless you tell me to."

"Just promise to check on me every once and awhile."

"When I am able to, yes I will," Thranduil was still hugging Elien tightly and she was starting to get a little annoyed by him.

"We will bury Rosalina," Thranduil said breaking away from her.

Later that day, Thranduil and Elien buried Rosalina under the dungeons. Legolas was crying in Thranduil's chest and pity struck Elien's heart.

"Legolas," Thranduil said cradling his son.

"He needs something to eat, I will take care of that," Elien said. Thranduil gave Legolas to her as she gave him a bottle of milk. He sucked down the bottle happily and Elien gave Legolas to Thranduil.

"Thank you, Elien," Thranduil said. She nodded.

He sat down on the throne with Legolas still wrapped in a towel. Elien brought him some baby clothing and Thranduil slipped Legolas into it.

"Again,  thank you," Thranduil whispered under his breath to Elien.

"You don't have to thank me," Elien answered., looking him straight in the eyes. He nodded and looked away.

"Why are you being so nice? After I did not seem to enjoy your presence from the beginning. I wish you could have saved Rosalina, but it is not yours to decide her final fate. She is in better place now, that is all I can hope," Thranduil told Elien.

"The reason why I am being nice, well. Because I worry about the kin and people of Arda as much as Eru himself. I know, deep in Mandos' halls, Rosalina's soul is at peace. One day your time still come to see her again," Elien said in a mellow tone.

"You remind me so much of her," Thranduil said. Elien froze and looked the Elven King straight in the eyes.

"I am flattered, but I have no interest in marriage at this moment. One day I will and I plan to have children with the one I love," Elien said, a hint of a smile on her face of the many years she spent with Bilbo. She still wanted his heart as she did long ago, if not having a stronger bond with one another. Even having children at a younger age (if that was all that possible).

"You seem set on that, good. I hope that comes for you one day," Thranduil said. Elien bowed to him and started working in the kitchen, trying to keep herself busy as best she could.


	8. Tauriel

T.A. 129

_"Elien," A voice called out and she groaned._

_"Elien!" The voice yelled this time. She opened her eyes to find Thranduil looked at her with Legolas looking over her._

_"You got a letter from Elrond," Legolas said, a small red headed elf looking at Elien._

_Elien sat up and looked at the two children standing together. Thranduil gave Elien the letter and read through it, stating that she was hired to be Celebrian's midwife._

_Excitement built up inside her as she packed and looked at Thranduil along with Legolas and Tauriel in child form, suddenly realizing that she had only known the elves for a short amount of time. Thranduil adopting Tauriel into the family a few years after Legolas was born._

_The day Elien found baby Tauriel in the forest was a rather odd day in its own._

_A far summer morning with dew still fresh on the grass and leaves. Elien walking back into the kingdom with food and supplies for Legolas, when she came across something in a blanket. Elien put her belongs on the ground and came over to the blanket._

_She lifted it up slowly to find a suddenly roused child that cried through the blanket as Elien uncovered the baby's face and finding dark emerald green eyes staring at Elien._

_A small smile crept up Elien's face as she remembered Tauriel for long ago._

_"Tauriel," Elien muttered. The baby stopped crying abruptly and looked at Elien. She hugged the child and went to collect the food. Elien returned to the kingdom and immediately went to Thranduil._

_He was busy changing Legolas as Elien cautiously walked into the kitchen, setting the food down and walking quietly off with Tauriel in her arms._

_"I know you're back. What is in your hands?" Thranduil said. Elien froze and before she could turn around he was opening the blanket and looked down at the fire red headed elfling._

_"I found her before coming back here. I-I couldn't just let her die," Elien said, trying not to feel ashamed._

_"I will take her in, adopt her into the family. My adopted daughter," Thranduil said. Elien gave him a small smile and handed Tauriel to him._

_"Her name I gave her was Tauriel," Elien stated. Thranduil nodded._

_"Legolas will enjoy her," Thranduil said._

After that, both Legolas and Thranduil were happier to have another child around. The world was peaceful and Elien taught Tauriel to shot a bow at a young age as well as to use daggers and a sword better than any tutor in Middle Earth.

Elien flashed out of her daydream and stared at Thranduil.

"I hope to see you again, one day. I am a wander. Never to stay in a place for very long. Well, not until a find the one I love," Elien said, trying nut to hint on anyone particular. She still had years to go before Bilbo or Thorin would be born, and still the choice of who her final mate would be will be decided one day.

The thoughts continued through her mind until Thranduil looked at her blanked face, puzzlement along his stern features.

"Elien?" He said. She snapped up at him and blushed.

"Anyways, but I will try to visit as much as I can. But it will be hard to tell, some things never change with the world and service of a midwife is never done. So I bid you farewell until I see you once again," Elien said, adding a bow at the end. She knew if she could not pass through Greenwood in the next few years, for a fact she would arrive when the company of Thorin Oakenshield came to the forest.

Without any hesitation, she turned around and left. Legolas and Tauriel ran up to her and hugged one of her legs then let go as she exited the forest and on west to Rivendell.

Of all the years she had been in Middle Earth, both in her past life and in this one,  it was always going to be an awe to her to look upon Imladris in all its glory.

The silver waterfalls flowing down to a crystal lake bed. The heights of the fair towers rising around the valley the city was encompassed in.

Rivendell was a sight even a wandering Valar had to stop to look at for a moment, almost a cruel reminder of the place she had to leave to come here.

Elien did miss Valinor, but at this moment, it was too far away for her to care to go back. Middle Earth was her home for now and she desired to spend every second other time there.

A deep and mellow sigh escaped her lips as she came down to the valley, looking back up for a moment to see the world she is leaving behind and going to the fair elven city.

Elves were singing in the trees, Elien singing along slowly to the tone, her low pitched voice mingling with the high voices of the tree dwelling creatures.

When she was walking to the gate into the city, many of the elves gave her curious looks, suddenly remembering she had a long thick beard that was left unattended, long enough to be safely tucked into her black trousers.

She simply smiled at them while singing to their mellow tone of days which they most likely none knew, save Lord Elrond or Celebrian herself.

Just then, the happy couple walked down the stairs, Celebrian placing a hand on her round stomach with Elrond right beside her.

"Ah, Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian." Elien said nicely, adding a bow to the mix. The Elves bowed back and Elien stood up, not reaching the height of Elrond's mid-chest.

"I am guessing your Elien." Celebrian said and Elien (completely forgetting her manners) bowed again, adding a 'at your service’ to the mix.

"You do not need to fret about manners. We know you have gone down a long and winding road, would not expect you to be polite to any." Elrond said. Elien paled and looked between the two elves as if she was a small child ready to be punished.

"I heard from my mother you were her midwife when she was having me." Celebrian said, changing the subject. Elien's head was still bowed but nodded.

"First baby I had the privilege to help bring into this world. I am glad to have that passed down for future generations. By Eru's heart, I will protect the ones I love until my dying breath." Elien stated and the two elves had shock dripping from the expressions on their faces.

"Come,  let us get you situated before anything strange happens." Elrond said. Elien nodded and ran up the stairs with Elves following after her.

At the moment, Elien wanted nothing more than to disappear for acting so childish. This was not like her, but again, she was reliving her past all over again in pain and sorrow that none could comprehend for a long time.


	9. Rivendell

A soft pillow was a soft place for Elien to rest her head on. This was bad already, she did not want to have the Elves on her for not doing her job, bad enough she embarrassed herself in front of them.

Celebrian came into her room, a curtain of golden blonde hair flashing in Elien's vision. The elf sat down in the bed, shifting the weight over to the lady elf.

"I can tell you are stressed," Celebrian centered to say.

"A little," Elien confessed.

"I can understand well the troubles you have gone through. You are passionate for your work," Celebrian said.

Elien did not voice her opinion on that, even when it was true.

"I have been alone all these years," Elien said. "One day I want to settle down, raise a family... but knowing if that could happen is beyond me," Celebrian hummed.

"You don't seem the type to settle down easily," Celebrian noted.

Elien tried not to laugh at that or tell the Elf wrong. She failed at both.

"You underestimate me. Surprisingly enough, I am wonderful with children," Elien said, failing to point out that she had six children.

"You have experience with children?" Celebrian asked. Elien froze, words draining out of her with little thought.

"As...er midwife. I cannot yet call myself a mother, well not yet," Elien said.

"If you could plan ahead, would you like a small family or a large one?" Celebrian curiously asked.

Elien sat up and looked at Celebrian in thought, wondering if having the many children was too much. But only having one seemed to be an invitation to more.

"A large family. Over three children if not more," Elien said, beaming a smile. Celebrian looked pleasantly surprised over that.

"That is nice. Seems quite a bit for two persons to take on." Celebrian said. Elien smiled and leaned back again.

"Especially when you have them in a row," She said, not trying to hinting at anything.

"Indeed, having multiple children in just a few years was quite a lot as it alone, not to mention with two parents," Celebrian said. "I once heard tales about you from my mother. That a great Valier was able to conceive on her own without a mate."

"It am that Valier. But I do not desire to take that road for having children, _not yet,_ " Elien said. Celebrian leaned forwards.

"I also heard from her about what you did long ago. In the other world." Elien froze, giving a raise eyebrow as though she was nuts.

"How much do you know?" Elien gulped.

"Enough to know that you were a proud mother of six mixed race children. Four were vobbits and two dwarf-valars," Celebrian whispered. The Valier paled and looked at the elf.

"I see..." Elien was turning the color of the sheets.

"But I assure you, my lips are sealed on your past identity. This is your chance to rid the wrongs of your previous life, but I will help," The elf said. Elien rested a bit easier

"Thank you," the vala said. Celebrian nodded and was about to walk out. "Does Elrond know?"

"He does, and he understands the situation between you and your husband, both of them."

"Good." Celebrian then left without another word, allowing Elien to get some sleep, not knowing when she last did that.

Elrond roused Elien from sleep later in the day, the sun blazing a reddish orange color.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Elrond asked. Elien sat up,  staring at the Elf Lord.

"I would, thank you," Elien said, sitting up and wrapping herself in a blanket.

"Are you cold?" Elrond asked. Elien cuddled into the blanket, smelling the scent that reminded her too much of Bilbo.

"Not much, I just want something to cuddle in," She said.

"That blanket was the one Bilbo was wrapped in during the quest. He left it here the first time and never grabbed it before he left," Elrond said. Elien snuggled into the blanket more than she was a moment before.

"I still have the blanket Yavanna put all six of my children in after they were born." Elien said, turning to the Elf Lord, who was smiling at her. "I never cleaned it. Most likely covered in baby goop and what else you can imagine." She pulled it out of her bag and Elrond examined it.

"It's a very tiny blanket," Elien snorted as the elf lord gave the blanket back.

"Of course it is. It's for a baby after all," Elien said. Elrond smiled and lead her to the dining room with the blanket dragging on the ground.

Celebrian greeted them and they sat down, eating meats and cheeses and fruit with leaves and greens about.

Elien sat on the other side of the two elves, casually eating away at her bread roll, looking up at the conversation picking up between the two of them.

"So I must ask this. I heard rumor long ago about a Valar that could mate by herself. Is that really you?" Elrond asked. Elien nodded and fell silent, blushing heavily.


	10. Rivendell II

"Aye! I am her. Is that a problem to you?" Elien asked.

"Not at all. In fact it seems that to be an interesting trait from a race and kin that does not conceive at all. Being able to mate with yourself must be an interesting process in it's own," Elrond said. Elien stayed silent and looked at the Elf Lord. It was true that reproduction by herself was a topic that none understood and fact none could experience by themselves.

"Why do you say that? Many do not know the hassle it is to do what I do. If I did end up wanting children, I would marry my future husband which is Bilbo Baggins. Maybe it is a false dream to love someone that might not even love me back the way he did, but he promised me he would remember me. That is all I can hope for," Elien sighed.

"It could be that Bilbo will end up being one of us. The ones who could transport back with the memories of the previous world, or shall we call it the past future?" Elrond said.

"I agree with the name past future. But could that be true? Would Eru allow a simple hobbit back in time, even if he did take my heart and me his," Elien stated.

"It is not an impossibility. Eru would want you happy as much as everyone else," Elrond said. Elien smiled and looked her head down.

"Death has awoken and taken to wing, now all shall be forsaken for the greed of a king," Elien muttered. Both the Elves looked at one another and then at Elien.

"What was that?" Elrond said. "What you just say?"

"It is something I thought when Smaug destroyed Laketown. I knew Thorin would end up going mad because of the gold. Back then I knew a lot, now I still do and my knowledge is greater than it was before. I understand the world better," Elien said.

"You feared Smaug?" Celebrian asked.

"No. At the time, I had faced worst foes and if I see the dragon, I will not fear him. I can't sit idly by again. I watched as the Dwarves fled from the wrath of the Dragon. After that day, I wish I had stayed. But this time I will," Elien said, biting at another bread roll.

She remembered well what it was like eating bread rolls that she managed to steal off unexpected hobbits. How she used to eat them during the quest and years afterwards. Even when Bilbo urged her to eat something else aside from that until she did years after they started courting.

She still wished nothing more than to have him back again. To have him in her arms, to love him again, to court him and finally have her husband back.

"You loved Thorin back then? Is that right?" Elrond asked.

"I did. From what you remember from the previous future. I ended up pregnant with his twin children and Bilbo's children. I can't be childish about it this time. Or next thing I know I will have bundles and bundles of dwarrows," Elien said. Celebrian started rubbing her stomach nervously and Elien stand up, walked over to her and took out a piece of string.

"Now I used this when I was having all six of my children. I brought this along with the blanket I used for them too. I marked how big I was through each one," Elien said, adjusting the soft rope around Celebrian's stomach. "You may be having twins. Not entirely a possibility or impossibility, but it could happen."

Celebrian was uneasy about that assumptions and looked faint. Elien picked her up, taking her to her bed and she rested for the rest of the day.

Elien looked at the sleeping form of Celebrian before closing the door to find Elien admiring his wife.

"Can I help you, Lord Elrond?" Elien asked. Said Elf Lord smiled and bowed.

"Nothing of your presence. I would like to show you something though," Elrond said. Elien wrinkled her nose and followed after the Elf Lord to an isolated place with portraits.

One had a figure going against a giant flaming spirit with a flaming whip and mace. Elien guessed the smaller figure to be herself and a Balrog or even Melkor to be the flaming figure.

"This is me against a foe," Elien stated out loud.

"No one knows what you looked like, but some say you are a women, others a man. I knew that you were the person everyone talked about. You are still a legend to everyone in Middle Earth, as much as you don't like it," Elrond said. Elien looked at the painting and went back to bed, holding Bilbo's blanket tightly as she walked, smiling at its warmth and smell.


	11. Rivendell III

Elien woke up the next morning as she normally did, following some dream or vision from her past. This time it was Thorin.

She has been thinking about him for a long time and looking back, she wished to see the grumpy dwarf king again.

Elladan and Elrohir were the mischievous of all the Elves she had ever met. They teased her too much for her liking and ended up with a stressful time for both of them.

She shook off the trimmers and coldness while getting dressed for yet another day. The sky was ready to burst with rain and a headache was building fast in Elien's temples that wouldn't be going away any time soon.

Elrond was sitting in the dining hall alone as Elien sat down at the table with him, not hungry enough to eat and the headache prevented that as well.

"Sleep good last night?" Elrond asked. Elien looked at him and shook her head.

"I have dreams don't times of past events, some I find...idiotic at times, others are less...idiotic," Elien said pressing fingers to her forehead in some attempt to stop the growing pains.

"And what was it this time? Battle of Five Armies?"

"It was just Thorin this time," Elien said.

Celebrian walked in and hugged Elien then walked over to Elrond, sitting down beside him.

"It seems the two of you are growing to be best friends," Celebrian said.

"We have been good friends for a long time. He even helped me when I was pregnant with Valia," Elien said, glancing at Celebrian.

* * *

 

Months went by with no complications with Celebrian and what Elien suspected to be twins.

On Celebrian's ninth month, Elien sat by her bedside as she looked after the Elf. Elrond was close by with healers on standby, waiting for his word.

They were all calm about the situation but some were on the jumpy side, too excited to wait.

Elien had many of the given items ready in case the twins would come. Celebrian was sat up in bed, rubbing her stomach in some way to calm the two children inside.

Celebrian winced and it was a point for Elien to start helping out as well as Elrond.

Before long the twin boys were born and Celebrian at ease once again. Elrond was holding one of them as Elien was cleaning off the first born. She finished drying off the first born and took the second one from Elrond to clean him off.

Once that was done she set the second born in Celebrian's arms and stood over the Elf.

"What have you thought for names?" Elien asked, expecting Elladan and Elrohir for her response.

_That is what it ended up being..._

* * *

 

T.A  241

Elien stood over Celebrian as she had a little girl in her arms.

Arwen lay fast asleep with Celebrian tired from birthing. Elladan and Elrohir were overjoyed to see they had a sister. Elrond was just staring wide eyed at his daughter.

This would be one of the hardest things to do for Elien wa to say goodbye after all this time she had spent with these elves.

But it had to be done soon. As much as Rivendell was a second home to her, Greenwood was somewhere that she called a place of remembering.

It was the first place Bilbo and herself meet together and where they first kissed. After that they found themselves together and finding themselves coming back to Bag-End almost like a married couple.

She clenched her hands into fist and waved goodbye to Rivendell as she left the valley and into the direction of the Misty Mountains.

* * *

 

She stood on the eves of the first and was shy to enter into it. A fragile step inside proved different from the first time. Dark figures attacked her as her feet seemed to start running on instinct, her hands holding the hilt of her swords tightly

They made no immediate blow on her, but she was slightly shaken from the oncoming attack.

She unsheathed her swords while running and didn't look back for a second to see how the attached faired. Before her eyes and ears could understand what happened next, she had crossed a bridge and then broke it.

The attackers seemed to look at one another for guidance as Elien ran off, her cold dark blue eyes shined as she left the river. Elien made the wise choice in pulling her hood up, hiding her long brown hair.

She still looked just like a dwarf, her beard overgrown to the point where she ended up having to trim it down to a reasonable length.

A dark figure jumped in her path, the silver glint of a knife in the figures hand. She dodged him as the figure lunged at her.

Elien was well prepared at fight him with Dragonclaw in both hands. The figure attacked her from behind, a cold blade piercing her in the back.

She found her feet running as her eyes failed to see the road clear enough. Another dark figure was in her path and it pierced her in the chest, below the ribcage and Elien managed to stab the figure before running off, her vision cloudier by the seconds.

Her hands clenched at the wounds until the sunlight streamed on her face, her body but taking anymore of this torment and she fell down, her eyes going black.

* * *

 

Elien's eyes suddenly fluttered open to find herself laying on a bed with bandages wrapped tight around her abdomen. A tall Elf with shining blonde hair sat looking at her as she woke up.

"Thranduil, where am I?" Elien asked.

"Greenwood, in the Woodland Realm," Thranduil answered. Elien sat up, a headache spiked and she laid back down.

"What happened?" Elien asked, her eyes blurring.

"You were found by the gate near dead. My healers revived you and your wounds. Give yourself time to heal before you even think about getting up," Thranduil said. Elien looked at him from her place in bed.

"I will do that. Thank you for finding me," Elien said. Thranduil came over to her and pecked her on the forehead.

She took his neck and bunted heads with him. Thranduil understood the gesture and lightly bunted her back.

He left her to rest while making his way back to the throne room.

_He reminds me so much of Thorin, a pity they were never friends after the dragon came._

 


	12. New Life is Born

Not too much longer afterwards, Elien was up and coming with a smile on her face and bright with health.

Legolas and Tauriel greeted her with hugs as if she was their mother (and in some way she was).

She returned the hug with a smile on her face, still longing the road and wishing to find a safer place. Traveling at the moment seemed a strange option and staying felt uncomfortable to her.

Being stabbed wasn't an uncommon occurrence for her, but it was strange to be near a safe area and be attacked not to mention being almost killed.

Of course she laughed at that, nothing that mortal hands could do ever hurt her as much as some thought. Yes, they pierced her with their weapons and she was out for no one knew how long, but they kept her alive (but that it wasn't hard to).

Thranduil visited her everyday she was in bed, a comforting hand as she recovered. Legolas simply looked at the vala before sitting down in the chair by the bed.

"You know I remember the day I met you from the previous world in the Undying Lands. I knew something was off about you and how you failed to notice a baby bump is beyond me. I could tell from the ship before arriving," Legolas said. Elien crossed her arms at him.

"I will have you know we all survived through that," Elien stated and Legolas had a smile on his face.

"You died. _Twice!_ Not to mention Sybella isn't going to be born for a while. Until after the Battle of Five Armies," Legolas said.

Elien couldn't help but remember the sweet Elf that was Sybella. She seemed to have become such a good friend in those days, the first one she truly had aside from a bunch of people.

"I miss her and I know how much you love her. One day she will be back and your lovely wife again," Elien promised.

"Thank you, for everything Elien," Legolas said.

Elien snorted. "I helped you into this world, best you can do is not be so apologies towards me. Think of it as a mutual friendship between the two of us."

"I can do that. Now I go to chase the sun," Legolas happily said and ran off. Elien couldn't help but laugh and jump out of bed.

Greenwood still seemed to have that beauty and freshness of the years she was away. It was time she met a mountain she hasn't seen in a long time and meet an old friend.

With that in mind, she grabbed her gear once again, looking back at the room she has helplessly left untidy and she hoped the Elven King wasn't too mean to her about that.

* * *

 

The ageless beauty was nothing compared to The Lonely Mountain. Still not one had a hand in carving out the ores and jewels that were deep in the mines.

Elien stared at the mountain for a long time before realizing she was half a world away from her old friend.

So as she did, going back west to the Misty Mountains and finding herself in Old Forest, but it seemed to be less evil then she originally thought.

* * *

 

The house of Tom Bombadil was far quieter than she had remembered it. Of course this was two ages after the time she had before.

She knocked on the door and was received by Tom and Goldberry.

"Ah, Miss Elien. Good to finally see you again. I have heard you have been the busy person," Tom said, opening the door to let Elien slide in.

"I have, Tom. Helped lots of people, I can tell you all about them when-"

"Have you found that special someone yet?" Goldberry cut Elien off with.

"I haven't found anyone yet, but I am looking," Elien said as the door shut.

"We are only asking because of what happened the first time and that you found Bilbo Baggins. Yavanna wants to check to see if the evil has left you or not," Tom said. Elien grew nervous at him.

"What is the meaning of this?! Have they set this up so I die before I am meant?!" Elien shrieked and stumbled backwards until Tom and Goldberry had her pinned down with a light touch.

"All were checking if you can conceive. Also to see if it's healthy when it's born," Tom lightly said.

"I will do this after a meal and not before, please. I'm starved and been going on for a couple of days now," Elien stated and they let off.

The table was set with bread and honey,a like she always remembered it. She ate away, but like the first time when she ate little.

* * *

 

After the food was cleared away and Elien excused herself to do what they told her to do.

She laid in the bed, closing her eyes as liquid oozed into her opening, She had to be careful not to put pain in any area. She put herself back into her undergarments and sat up, shifting her ears to become less pointed and she shrank back to her ‘hobbit’ size.

Tom came in seconds later when she was finished and looked at her.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Elien asked.

"Until the baby's born or there is no sign of a baby inside you. Deal?" Tom said.

"Deal," Elien said, gripping his hand into her own.

The next few weeks were nothing short of them constantly around Elien, checking for a change in weight, any pain in her stomach area and so on.

By the end of the month she ended up saying that she had known the morning after she arrived that she was with child.

Of course they were thrilled and constantly looked over once again, which bugged her to no end.

But she made light of the mood by leaving one day and ended up going to Rivendell, her stomach a bit out of the knee length robe she started to wearing (more they forced her to, almost acting like she has never had a baby before).

Elrond and the others has a surprise when she sat in the dining room, casually soothing her child with a belly rub.

The three children had bright smiles on their faces and asked to touch Elien's stomach. She let them and their faces lit up again with happiness at new life inside her.

"Did you decide that waiting that long for a baby was too long for you?" Elrond asked.

"This is just for test to see if I can hold a child inside me for the time it takes to have him or her. Maybe this time around it takes the full year instead of what it did the first time with only nine months," Elien stated.

"I hope the caretakers have treated you well, Elien," Celebrian said. Elien stared at her then placed a hand on her stomach again.

Arwen came over and planted a kiss to Elien's stomach before walking off with her parents.

Elien sat down in the chair and sighed.

_Still a long ways to go, my dear Bilbo._

* * *

 

Elrond woke up and went to the dining room to find Elien fast asleep, hands around her round stomach and he couldn't help but remember the day he found out about Valia.

Back on the ship to Valinor with helpers around the figure of the vala as she was checked for illness and other things, only to find the Elf Lord had stumbled on them and all seemed to grow pale.

But now she was so peaceful asleep and looked at young as ever. All the worries and pains that seemed to linger in her eyes were erased and left with a smooth face.

She stirred a bit and opened her eyes to see the Elf Lord looking over her, like a husband helplessly waiting for his wife to wake from a long night.

"What are you doing here?" Elien asked, still half asleep.

"You seem to have forgotten to go to your room," Elrond said.

"This chair seemed so comfortable and I was just getting the baby to finally stop stirring. This one seems to move around a lot even for being three months old," Elien said, waking up a bit more.

"I hate to see the day when it learns to kick," Elrond noted. Elien groaned and sat up. Elrond helped her up and still keeping an eye on her swollen belly.

"Have you any ideas on the gender or genders, if you are having twins?" Elrond asked, avoiding the subject.

"Well I don't think it will be twins but I think it will be elvish. Because I looked elvish when I conceived, so maybe the baby is an elf," Elien said.

"That explains why you look so big, perhaps you should go back to being an elf until you give birth. But any thoughts on the gender?"

Elien sat up and her face looked more of a woman Elf then a dwarf and she placed her hands on her belly.

"Maybe a girl, but I don't mind either," Elien said.

Elrond smiled and placed a gentle hand on her stomach. The baby stirred inside and in the frustration for comfort, gave out a sudden kick that was felt where Elrond had placed his hand.

Elien blushed and shooed Elrond's hand away to comfort her little one. Arwen walked into the dining room, hair all over her face.

"I thought we gave Elien a room? Shouldn't she be in bed and not here?" Arwen asked, rubbing her eyes and looking at Elien's round stomach.

"I was going to, but the baby decided it wanted to sleep and I didn't want it to wake," Elien said.

Arwen smiled and Celebrian came in with the surprise to find Elien out of bed.

“How are you this morning?” Celebrian asked.

"I assure you I have been more than fine. In fact the little one stopped stirring. For how small it is, it sure moved a lot and it just started to kick," Elien groaned and stood up, showing her pregnant features that much clearer.

"As much as I like to stay here, I like to visit Thranduil and return back to Bombadil before I give birth."

She left without another word and before her eyes knew it, she stood in the Greenwood with Elves staring at her. Thranduil most shocked over her most popping features with Legolas and Tauriel a close second.

"Is that Dad's?" Legolas asked. Elien burst out laughing and sat down on the floor, her body not taking the stress and strain of holding a baby inside her.

"Goodness no! Though the baby might be elvish it isn't Thranduil's!" Elien said. Thranduil still smiled and looked at her.

She was already six months along and she knew that trying to get back to Bombadil's home would be nearly impossible. She still left in a manner of days, going back over the mountains.

Elien ended up not having her child until a full year had passed on her term. She managed to get food off of traders and areas around the Misty Mountains.

It was by small chance that she felt the sure pain of her water breaking before she even made it to the Old Forest in the year two hundred and forty two.

By small hope, Goldberry was watching as she collapsed to the ground, desperately trying to continue on to Tom's home and kept stumbling down again. Goldberry grabbed Elien and took her to the house, hot water and towels were set by Elien as the pain was only getting worse and she bit back the urge to scream.

She tried to think about names, to keep the pain away from her mind every time it crept back to her. It ended up that she gave up trying to think of a name for an elf and just focused on passing and feeling the baby slowly coming out of her.

_Forgive me, Bilbo. Please forgive me for this baby and I hope you accept her or him!_

Her opening widened and she could feel the head coming out and Goldberry was there to hold the newborn as the rest came out and Elien sighed with relief. The newborn let out a wail and taking her first breaths.

Goldberry went to clean the baby off using the water basin, cleaning the newborn of blood and other goop. She went back to Elien and placed the baby into her arms, wrapped in a towel.

"You were right. It's a girl and she looked like an elf. And she looks perfectly healthy. Here you are," Goldberry said as she placed the baby in her arms. Elien rubbed the baby's soft cheeks as she wailed again and continued to cry.

"My dear Sybella," Elien accidentally slipped out. Goldberry smiled but frowned when Elien was surprised to have said what she said.

"So you thought of a name? You like Sybella?" Goldberry asked. Elien looked at the baby and pondered.

"I like the name. Sybella it is," Elien said. Sybella was already fast asleep and Elien was overly tired that she drifted to sleep along with her child.

* * *

 

The morning sun shines in the window and Elien slightly opened her eyes. There was a weight in her arms that she couldn't describe, something tiny, very tiny.

Elien opened her eyes to find her sleeping child still in her arms from the night before. Memories rushed to what happened and her body seemed to slump deeper in the bed.

Sybella stirred and poked an eye at Elien as if her mother's stirring was disturbing her beauty rest.

Elien smiled with Sybella simply going back to sleep again and Elien's heart nearly burst. She was so cute and it gave her time to admire that features that Sybella got from her mother.

She still had the bright blue eyes but they were a darker blue and tufts of brown hair were slowly growing on the baby's head.

Everything else was Elvish. Pointy ears, high cheekbones and pale white skin.

Elien wanted to get out of bed, take a well deserved bath, but Sybella protested instead, wanting to be fed instead of what Elien originally wanted.

There was nothing for it and she happily let her baby drink on her breast milk while the new mother laid in bed.

Tom entered the room with a handful others that Elien wasn't expecting. Elrond and Lindir walked in with Thranduil, Legolas, and Tauriel.

Then in came Celebrian with Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen. Galadriel and Celeborn also walked into the room. Elien wanted to hug all of them, but she seemed very preoccupied with Sybella's new feeding habits.

Arwen waddled up to the bed and pulled the covers over the top of Sybella to see the baby content was the meal she was given, humming to herself until Sybella fell to sleep, still holding Elien's breast in her mouth.

Elien picked up Sybella and laid her back into the cradling position and giving the others time to crowd around the bed to see the baby for the first time.

Sybella ended up being passed around to all the Elves with smiles and happiness from the adults and children.

Elien sat up as Celebrian returned the baby into her arms. It was then that Elien noticed the nursery standing by the bed.

She smiled but figured it was best they both got to take a nice warm bath.

The others left with Elien warming up the water, juggling Sybella in one arm until the tub was full. She stripped herself of what remained of her clothing and slipped into the tub with Sybella.

They both seemed to melt into the water and Sybella's eyes opened to briefly see her warm surroundings. They locked eyes with Elien's and had a smile growing on her face. Elien couldn't help but smile back until her new arrival fell into a deep slumber.


	13. Sybella, Daughter of Elien

The Vala started by cleaning off what remained of Elien's insides off of Sybella, who didn't mind it and seemed to enjoy it greatly.

Elien then started to scrub herself of dirt and blood from birth. Sybella smiled when a bit of foam fell on her face and water being accidentally splashed her way when Elien was only trying to be careful with washing herself.

A soft kiss was pressed to the baby's forehead and they both lit up with the soft touch, Sybella still fast asleep.

Elien slowly rose herself from the tub with Sybella tucked safely in Elien's wet arms, trying not to slip in the process on the stone while making her way to the bedroom.

Sybella started to shiver and Elien wrapped her up in the only towel she got, forgetting about herself for the meantime.

Her dark brown hair blanketed over the newborn and almost to the floor. Elien never realized how much her hair has grown from the months she was busy taking care of the baby inside of her.

Sybella grabbed onto one of Elien's braids as her mother walked over to the bed and put Sybella into baby clothes that were laying on the bed, Elien being dragged to the bed from her child holding onto the blanket of wet brown hair.

Elien managed to take her hair out of the baby's grasp long enough to wrap herself in a towel and cradle Sybella in her now dry arms.

Sybella was given kiss after kiss from Elien, until the baby was smiling with delight and Elien smiling back at the tiny creature, looking slightly at her round stomach, telling her that she would have baby weight for a while.

Elien set Sybella on the bed while grabbing a pair of shears and cut her long hair back to the shoulder length she remembered well, looking for a moment at the giant locks before discarding them.

Sybella was fast asleep, a hint of smile Elien guessed was because she was clean and in the protection of her mother.

Sybella's eyes were shut and her tiny body moving on Elien's bed. Elien set Sybella in the nursery and started to braid her hair again while going back into the form of a dwarf, except she made sure not to grow a beard this time.

The baby was still fast asleep and Elien went to get food for herself, but just as she was about to open the door, Sybella cried out. Elien came to her newborn and picked her up, the baby settling in Elien's warming arms.

She pressed a kiss to Sybella's forehead and walked out of the room for the first time since she had Sybella.

The others smiled as she seated herself at the table with her baby still fast asleep and hopefully happy. Thranduil and Legolas sat on either side of her and gave Sybella all the attention in the world, which seemed to do little to the baby.

They had plenty more time to spoil her, but for now Sybella was Elien's and only Elien's. Goldberry and Tom came in with a feast of food for all of them, giving a bit more to Elien.

They all ate happily with Elien being starved from the many months of traveling, knowing next time she will it would not be doing that to herself if she wanted another child.

"I like to prepare a toast, to Elien and her newborn daughter, Sybella. May they both be happy until the world ends," Goldberry said. Elien blushed and kissed Sybella on the forehead again before Elien drank the milk provided.

The others smiled and saw great joy in Elien's eyes at her child, something they thought they wouldn't see until years later.

"It must really be a shock that I ended having a child many years before I intended. I just hope he forgives me when he finds out." Elien said, not wanting it to project to the others, but did anyways.

"Bilbo will be more than happy to have you back in his life and his in yours. Sybella is your child and no one can never take that away from you. Enjoy your daughter and she will be happy to have you as her mother," Elrond said. Elien looked up at him and lightly smiled.

"I bet she will, especially when I knew her in the past life," Elien said, looking down at the bundle of blankets and peach fuzzed face.

* * *

1730 T.A.

The sound of someone talking ripped through the air and Elien woke to find her mischievous Elven daughter staring at her.

"Mom, get up!" Sybella begged. Elien sat up and ruffed Sybella's hair and jumped out of bed.

After Sybella was born, Elien promised herself not to have another child until she was with Bilbo.

Then they could have as many children as they ever wanted. She still missed her unborn husband and she hoped to be there for him.

"Mom, today is my birthday! There was presents for me when I woke up," Sybella said. Elien smiled and stayed behind her fast paced daughter, seeming that she was old, and in fact, she was.

"I will watch you open them," Elien replied after slowly making her way behind Sybella.

"Do you know how old you are now?" Elien asked. Sybella stopped short and stared at her old mother.

"One thousand four hundred and eighty eight," Sybella spit out. Elien laughed and patted her on the back.

"Very good."

Sybella smiled and took Elien's hand.

Elien sat down in a chair, remembering that they went to Rivendell shortly after Elien was well enough to travel, a few weeks after she had Sybella.

"Mom, I wanted to tell you something," Sybella said, sitting down on the floor with a present in hand.

"Go ahead."

"I have been getting visions of you, Legolas and a hairy footed man with children all over the place and you were...I just want to know what that was," Sybella said.

"Sweetheart, you are seeing what happened before. With a world that is relapsing onto itself. The visions you see if the world before the relapsing," Elien said. Sybella nodded and managed to smile.

"Are you searching for him? The hairy man?" Sybella asked.

"Yes," Elien said. "But I can't search for someone who isn't even alive yet."

Sybella looked at her mother with wide eyes.

"You must be very serious about this person," Sybella pointed out. Elien laughed and went through the mail as Sybella started opening presents.

Most of the letters were directed towards Sybella for a happy birthday. But one was directed to Elien and she opened it.

Her body froze as she read through the letter, but smiled.

"I guess my job as midwife isn't over yet," Elien said.

"Can I come with you?" Sybella asked. "When you go."

"Of course, a special dwarf will be born soon," Elien said. Sybella's face lit up and Elien couldn't help but be happy.

_It was one more step towards Bilbo._

* * *

1731 T.A

The pecks of the mountains lingered in the night sky with torch light. Elien looked over at her half frozen daughter.

Sybella wore a giant fur cloak that was Elien's at a time when Sybella was still in her belly. Elien wore her black cloak that was fur lined not to mention a black coat underneath.

Elien entered into the mountain with Sybella close behind, removing her hood to find dwarrows staring at both of them.

Sybella turned to Elien and found a shorter version of her mother, a bit of a beard growing on her face.

They both found a young dwarven woman with a gently swelling stomach and her hands around it.

Elien approached the woman and greeted her in Khuzdûl. Sybella was a bit confused but otherwise she understood what Elien had taught her of the ancient language.

The woman bowed to Sybella and she returned it, then Elien and the dwarrowdam continued to talk, trying to get Sybella involved.

The dwarf woman took them to a room where Elien was looking over the woman's stomach for signs Sybella had no idea waist she was looking for.

Elien finished in a few minutes and another dwarf found them a room.

"What were you doing back there?" Sybella asked.

"Checking on the baby inside her stomach," Elien said, patting her own stomach.

Sybella snickered and patted Elien's thin stomach.

"How big was I inside you?" Sybella asked.

"You were quite big and you made me look very fat, but it was well worth it that you were healthy," Elien said, ruffing Sybella's hair and causing to redo her braids.

"I'm going to bed," Sybella said.

"You do that," Elien teased. Sybella was already changed in her nightgown and in bed.

Elien covered her up and pressed a kissed to her brow.

She changed into a black tunic and trousers before heading to bed, looking more like a man than a woman.

 


	14. Durin Troubles

1999 T.A.

Sybella woke to the coldness of the Lonely Mountain. She forgot that her own mother and herself had followed the Dwarves to the East.

Elien laid right next to her in the bed beside her, no blankets converting her and Sybella realized that she had given up all of her blankets for Sybella.

The Elf sat up and took one of the many blankets on the bed to wrap herself in it. She grabbed another one and put it around her own mother, who cuddled under them.

"Sybella," Elien said, opening her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Go back to the Greenwood. Meet Legolas and stay there. I promise we will meet again when I come to find you, most likely with my own company," Elien said.

"Mom, I can't do that to you!" Sybella said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Elien sat up and hugged her daughter.

"The mountain is no place for my daughter. Things might get dangerous, but I will know your safe. Please, Sybella. Do as I say, things might get dangerous and I rather you live and I die if it happens they turn against me," Elien said.

Sybella started crying and held her mother tightly. "I don't want to leave, knowing you might die. I'm staying, mom. I will not leave your side and I will fight for you," She said. "I want you to be able to see your grandchildren!"

Elien froze and drew away, looking at the gentle swell of Sybella's stomach.

"Who's is this?" Elien said, words choking in her throat.

"I didn't tell you, but before we left Mirkwood, Legolas and I got married. The night after our private wedding, it was our honeymoon and everyone knows how that ends," Sybella said, hands pressed to her belly.

"I'm not happy that you didn't tell me you got married, but I am happy that I can say I will be a grandmother. But this now applies risks that I don't want to take with an unborn child. Go to Mirkwood and I will be there before you have your baby," Elien said. Sybella nodded and hugged her mother.

She grabbed her bags and looked at her mother smiling proudly at her.

"Take care, mom," Sybella said.

"You too, and don't lose the baby in the wild," Elien said. Sybella snickered and walked out the door, waving goodbye.

_Here we go, I only hope they agree to my decision. To destroy or put to an end to the Arkenstone._

* * *

Elien stood before the Dwarves of Erebor, some glaring at her with her beard covering her chin.

"We are not doing that to our precious gem!" The dwarf grumbled. Elien stood, her glaring harder at them until it became uncomfortable for the Dwarves.

"That stone is special to me, either give it to me, or you drop it into the abyss you found it, sealing off the entrance. No one should have that jewel until the powers of the True Enemy return and breaks this world," Elien said. The Dwarves stared at her, some of their mouths gaping wide.

They gave the Arkenstone to Elien and she found a deep tunnel going underground and dropped it.

She then raised her hand and the entrance of the mines were sealed off.

Elien left the mountain, cutting what was her beard and throwing it on the ground.

She returned to Mirkwood, looking for her daughter and saw an elf calmly rubbing her swollen belly with another Elf beside her.

Sybella turned to Elien and smiled, running up to her and giving her the biggest hug her big stomach could allow. Legolas came up behind Sybella, hoping that Elien wouldn't be too mad at him.

Sybella let go of Elien with her mother smiling, leaning down and having an eye level to her daughter's stomach.

"Thought of any names?" Elien said, rising back up to her full height.

"Noriel if it's a girl and Fanion if it's a boy," Sybella said. Elien smiled and approached Legolas.

"You treat my daughter well. I will be here until I know my grandchild is born, then I'm off again," Elien said, sitting down. Legolas nodded and Sybella sat down beside Elien with Legolas sitting beside Sybella.

* * *

Many months later, on the end of the year 1999 of the Third Age, Sybella had twins.

Noriel was the oldest and Fanion was the youngest. Sybella held both of them in her arms, hogging the attention from both Legolas and Elien.

Noriel was as Elien remembered her, dark brown hair with turquoise blue eyes. Fanion had golden blonde hair with icy blue eyes.

Legolas finally got to hold his children and then Elien, who was happy to feel new life in her arms again.

How Bilbo was going to feel about her being a grandmother will be a discussion she wasn't looking forwards to.

She hoped he wouldn't be angry at her because of it.

"They are beautiful, I'm proud to call you my daughter and your children my grandchildren. But I must go now, I hope to see you one day, but today or for a few years I will be away. Farewell!" Elien said.

"Farewell, mother!" Sybella said. They hugged and Elien departed.

Sybella and Legolas were most definitely going to have a busy life for many years.

* * *

2746 T.A

The coldness of Erebor was enough for any dwarf. The loud cries of the sound of the birth of a newborn child.

Elien stood by the wife of Thráin, waiting as Elien cleaned off Thorin II, making sure the newborn prince was in good hands.

Thráin seemed to look very protective over his son, but she placed the baby into the princess's arms.

Thorin seemed to melt into his mother's arms while the mother couldn't help but smile.

"He's perfectly healthy and he looks beautiful," Elien said. The new parents beamed and Elien left them to enjoy their child.

The other dwarves seemed to beam when she left the room, tired and ready for bed before realizing that she had more work to go.

She went back into the room and stayed by, watching with drooping eyes. Thráin and his wife looked at Elien.

"Go to bed, Elien. We have it handled for now. Come back in the morning," Thráin said. She stood up and tried to keep her composure before leaving the room, calmly sitting the door, the image of a newborn Thorin still fresh on her mind.

Elien went to her room and dropped to sleep, knowing that she had spent her hours waiting for one of the people she adored to be born before her eyes.


	15. Thorin II Oakenshield

Elien woke the next morning, not sure exactly what happened, but something was for sure, she felt something in her arms.

She jolted awake, seeing that a baby was in her arms. It wasn't just any baby but Thorin himself.

Thorin had a hand around one of Elien's braids and a bit of her beard. She smiled and held him as gingerly as she could. Thráin was sitting in the chair pulled beside the bed.

"He seemed to have really liked you," Thráin said.

Elien nodded and looked at Thorin.

He was looking at her, the icy blue eyes that reminded her of the world she once knew, the way he looked at her, she knew.

He was one of them. The ones that knew the past

* * *

2770 T.A

The day seemed to have come too fast for Elien, but this time would be different.

Thorin looked straight into her midnight blue eyes, gleaming with the rising of the sun.

She had to look away from him, keeping her promise to Bilbo. It was the only thing that kept her from running into Thorin's arms, wanting him.

Even after everything, the ignoring during the last battle, the children they had together.

It wasn't going to change her mind with whom she loved.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her and Elien was ready to slap the person behind her, only to realize it was only Dís being friendly.

Frerin was standing closer to Thorin than Dís, but otherwise they three were close, as siblings were supposed to be.

Balin stood behind Thorin, being the age of seven. Dain was at the time only three. Thorin was twenty four, Frerin was nineteen and Dís was ten.

Elien was years beyond the knowledge of Men and Dwarves and Men, too old for them to even realize.

For now, being a dwarf to them would be enough to keep her identity hidden.

They still stated Elien by her real name, but otherwise she looked nothing like she used to, at least not to Thorin.

The trees outside started to blow at an unnatural ways. Thráin grabbed ahold of Thorin, Frerin and Dís with Balin being picked up by Elien.

The rage of fire followed with the image of Smaug through the flames.

"Everyone out! Now! Those who can fight, do not try! It will only cause in more death!" Elien shouted, running down the stairs to the front gate, still holding Balin tightly.

"Where is my dad?" Balin asked, looking at her.

"We will find them, I promise," Elien said, kissing him on the forehead to find Fundin looking worried with his wife right beside him.

Elien returned Balin to Fundin and ran off, shoving all the dwarves she could out of mountain.

Smaug was busy with destroying Dale and many of the Dwarves ran out.

Thrór stood at the entrance, sticking his pockets full of money and looking at the destruction that was of Erebor.

He was leaving his home, their home. Elien dragged him away, him thrashing back with full force (to her out was a child pulling at her clothing).

The Dwarves took off, staring as Smaug slithered into Erebor. Elien ran back and sealed the front gate shut.

That was the last time Erebor was seen by many Dwarves, Men or Elves.

Thorin stared at Elien as she returned, him and her leading the Dwarves do somewhere safe, not on the lines of battle, at least that is what she didn't want to happen.

_Unfortunately it did, causing the deaths of so many._

* * *

2799 T.A

The Battle of Azanulbizar, the last fight off the War of the Dwarves and Orcs, fueled by the killing of Thrór nine years prior.

Azog was slain before the Gates of Moria, Frerin had also been slain, not too far away from the gates, but in the nearby forest.

Elien wished they could have lived, but looking at Thorin now, a strong warrior to fight those that were ready, it was enough.

She vowed when the dragon came that the Dwarves would remain in her protection.

The Lady of the West, as many called her, took to the last defense on the battlefield.

She would risk her live saving them, but the hurts in all their eyes was enough to break her heart.

* * *

Before their eyes was set the end to the eastern world and over the Misty Mountains. To the land she knew very well. The home of Elves and more importantly hobbits.

Time seemed to have gone by so fast that Elien soon found herself in the Blue Mountains, taking time to be the midwife for local Dwarves and Men.

By small chance and the lock of a busy day, Dís, the daughter of Thráin, was going that day wandering the streets with a swollen stomach.

Elien bumped into her, by pure accidental chance and made sure the dwarrowdam didn't spill on the street.

They met eyes, shock written on their faces, Dís smiling and Elien gently put her back on her feet, supporting her midsection.

"So it was true, you did have a child," Dís said. Elien paled and took her to her house.

"It is true, her name is Sybella. I am a grandmother now," Elien stated. Dís smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I was going to ask you now. Can you be my midwife?"

"I can do that," Dís smiled and sat down.

A man walked into the home and stared at both Elien and Dís.

Elien was expecting Vili, but it was Thorin that was staring at them.

"Dís, who is this?" Thorin asked, a scowl raising on his lips. Elien would have reached out behind her to unsheath her twin swords, but Dís stopped her by pushing the vala to a chair.

"Thorin, this is Elien. She is the one who was there for us in Erebor," Dís stated.

Thorin blinked and turned to Elien, who was watching him, judging his next move.

He relaxed and took her hands into his, Elien's eyes looking away from him in some chance he will do something she didn't want, such as kissing her, telling Dís about their previous relationship.

If he did that, she would have to leave, no questions about it.

Either Dís or any other would kill her within seconds if they knew.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my people," he said. She looked at him, blinking.

"You are welcome," She said, drawing her hand out his grasp.

"Anyways, she will be helping us until the baby is born," Dís said, breaking the awkwardness.

"I will most likely stay here to monitor him or her afterwards," Elien said, glancing at Dís, knowing that Kili would come shortly after Fili was born. 

* * *

Dís was in pain, an understatement with her having Fili. Elien sat patiently, waiting for the child to be born, ending the end of the company and soon the start of the quest.

Without blinking, Fili was born, crying out to the world, grasping the air and taking his first breath, hoping Elien wouldn't have to see his last, at least not when he did.

She wrapped him up in a soft towel and gave Fili to Dís, tears of joy running down her face.

Thorin and Vili were watching with smiles on their faces at the squirmy newborn.

This was it, the end I most certainly wasn't looking forwards to, but I will soon get to see Bilbo.

* * *

By the time Kili was born and helping birth Gimli into the world, Elien stayed with them for a few months before leaving, going to the Shire, the home of her future lover.

She smiled at the green hills, the smiling hobbits. Elien had cut her beard and she was now more mistaken for a male hobbit than a dwarf.

Her mission now was to find Bag-End, and that is where she went.

 

 


	16. Bilbo Baggins

Afteryale, 2889 T.A.

Bungo Baggins went out of his home in the early morning, to find a young woman sprayed before the front door, fast asleep.

He picked her gently up, taking her inside and giving her a spare room. Bungo then went to his wife, Belladonna.

She smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek as he climbed into the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I have some good news, Bungo," Belladonna said. Bungo smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Remember the pains I was having a week ago?" She asked. He nodded, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Well, there will be a new child running around Bag-End in a manner of months," Bungo paused and looked at her, a smile forming on his face.

"We are going to be parents?" Bungo asked. Belladonna nodded and he hugged her.

"Well I found a young woman by the front door," Bungo said. Belladonna looked at him and smiled.

"We will wake her soon, I can already feel the baby moving," Belladonna said. Bungo pressed his ear to her stomach and smiled.

* * *

Elien woke up and stared at the ceiling to find that she was in a room and a home she knew all too well.

She slowly slipped out of bed and dressed herself in hobbit attire, black trousers and a midnight blue waistcoat with a black tunic.

It was strange for her to walk barefoot but it felt so natural.

The calendar on the wall said Afteryale of the year 2889. Her eyes widened and she looked through the tunnel, remembering where she was.

"Bilbo," Elien muttered. She slapped herself across the face and started making breakfast for them, thoughts about an unborn Bilbo in Belladonna's stomach as she stood in their kitchen.

Bungo walked in and saw her cooking away. He still couldn't wipe the smile off his face, his wife was having a baby, their baby and by chance there was a woman who could cook.

He mustered the courage to walk into the kitchen, staring at the lady.

"Miss?" Bungo said, getting the attention of Elien. She froze and turned around.

"Yes?"

"I heard that there was a midwife traveling around here," Elien gulped, knowing what was coming next. _Is this what I think it is?_

"I am what you speak of, what service do you need of me?"

"My wife recently found out that she is pregnant and would like someone like you to check on our baby," Bungo said. Elien froze, trying not hide the fact that she got to help with making sure that Bilbo was safe and healthy.

"I can do that for you," Elien said, smiling.

Bungo blinked and smiled. "You will?"

"I am here at the right time, I would love to help you," Elien said. She went back to her cooking and plated up a big breakfast. "First thing, we need to get her to eat more. Now that she is supporting for a child as well as herself."

Bungo smiled and took the plate of food from Elien and went to the joined bedroom. The vala paused as she went by the room that was Bilbo's father Bungo and Belladonna had died.

The room looked fresh and clean, reminding her of the times Bilbo and herself tried to have a child.

It always failed, but deep down, they were inside her, waiting.

Elien followed after Bungo and smiled when she saw Belladonna, a still small hobbit, but not for long.

Bungo placed the plate of food on her lap and she ate peacefully, Elien in the background, still getting over that Bilbo was going to be born in nine months.

She slowly walked into the room, a loving smile on her face. Belladonna motioned for her to sit down and she did.

"Are you prepared to be here for a few years?" Belladonna asked. Elien nodded and the hobbit smiled.

"Good, because I heard lots about what you do for people," she said. Elien smiled when Belladonna put her hands on her stomach even though it looked ridiculous for her to do, but Elien still smiled.

"I hope that I don't disappoint," Elien said. Bungo shook his head and Belladonna laughed.

"You won't disappoint," Belladonna said. Elien took the empty plate and went to the kitchen.

Before Elien would know, Bilbo and herself would have a family, another chance to be together.

But for now, Bilbo was in his mother's stomach, safe and still very tiny.

* * *

Bungo was pounding at a newly made nursery with Belladonna standing over him, Elien helping build as well.

Belladonna's stomach was now a gentle swell and becoming rounder by the day. Elien couldn't help but want checking on Bilbo every single day as he grew.

It was only two months after Belladonna's pregnancy was made known and Elien still couldn't wait until Bilbo was born.

It was nerve racking to know that the person she would love, marry and have six children with was still an unborn child himself.

She would protect until the end of both of their lives, it had to be done.

* * *

Belladonna laid in bed, Elien looking over her swollen stomach with a smile. Bilbo was healthy, and before long, he will be born.

"Well, it seems very healthy," Elien stated.

"Do you think it will be a boy or girl?" Belladonna asked.

"Most likely a boy, you would be bigger it it was a girl," Elien said, smiling. Bungo rubbed her stomach before the pregnant hobbit could sit up.

Belladonna smiled and kissed Bungo, leaving Elien looking at them both.

_Just three months left, then I will have you, Bilbo._

* * *

Bungo and Belladonna sat at the table, the month of September rolling in and it was nearing the end.

Elien walked in, knowing this was the twenty second of September and the due date for Belladonna.

Belladonna was fast asleep and was trying to rest, knowing that the baby would want out as quickly as possible.

Bungo moved her to their room while Elien stated boiling water and labor coming on when Belladonna shouted in pain.

The vala couldn't help but smile while remaining as calm as she could.

She rushed back and forth between the bedroom and the kitchen until the head of Bilbo started coming out of Belladonna.

A towel was ready when Bilbo was born, draped over both her arms. Before they all knew it, Bilbo Baggins was born.

Elien quickly wrapped him up as he cried and wailed.

Belladonna and Bungo smiled when Elien handed Bilbo to Belladonna.

"It's a boy, healthy and happy as it seems," Elien said, smiling.

"Bilbo?" Belladonna asked to Bungo, reassuring the name, which he nodded.

Elien beamed and looked at Bilbo, knowing that with all the long traveling and looking years waiting for him to born, it was all over.

It was now to enjoy him and care for him until they could one day get married and they both have family of their own.

Elien waited until Belladonna and Bungo fell fast asleep, Bungo handing Bilbo to Elien as they both got to rest, knowing they got to look at every detail of their child.

Bilbo was fast asleep in Elien's arms as she cradled him. He was as she remembered him; small button nose, chubby face and the hairiest of feet.

She could have chosen anyone else in all of Middle Earth, even an exiled dwarf king, but she chose a simple hobbit with the biggest heart and caring life as anyone could give her.

Bilbo was perfect for her and Elien was perfect for him.

That is all she could have wished for, to be loved by the one she loved.

Elien fell to sleep, a smile on her and Bilbo's face that made the waiting for him to be hers all the more longer.

 

 


	17. Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a 'love' part, so, just be ready and avoid it if you are too young. Thank you.

The knocking at the door woke Elien up with Bilbo grabbing onto her clothing that much tighter.

She slowly stood up, careful to not to wake up Bilbo as she opened the door to four familiar faces.

Sybella and Legolas smiled while Noriel and Fanion had grabbed onto her legs, only to realize Elien was holding a baby.

"Who is this little cutie?" Sybella asked, approaching Elien and looking down at Bilbo.

Protectiveness took over and Elien wanted to hide Bilbo for them. He was her lover, not theirs.

Sybella noticed that she was tensing and looked at her mother.

"His name is Bilbo Baggins," Elien said.

"Is he yours?" Legolas asked.

"No, I am helping raise him with his family. I am their midwife and they have agreed to let me stay here," Elien said. Sybella smiled and looked at Bilbo then she smiled bigger.

"Is this the Bilbo Baggins?" Sybella asked, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Yes," Elien sighed.

"Am I going to have siblings soon?" Sybella asked. Noriel and Fanion's faces lit up at the thought of a bigger family.

"We will have to see. I could probably bear, but I know Bilbo will have to be older for me to be able to," Elien said.

"I can't wait to see the day you have children again," Legolas said. Elien blushed and looked at Bilbo, who had opened his eyes to look at her for a brief moment and smiled.

She smiled back and kissed him on the cheek then forehead.

"I was wondering if we could stay here for a while, as a family. The five of us with Bilbo and his parents. We will make sure you get as much privacy as you want when you and Bilbo want to make love. We might have to go in a year or so, which gives you plenty of time to enjoy your baby husband," Sybella said. Elien walked inside, not wanting to worry about making love to Bilbo just yet.

It would be a long road before _that_ will happens.

* * *

2911 T.A

That year was cold with rains that went from spring to the end of fall. Winter came too quick for hobbits to be well prepared, but they would never be as prepared for what was to come.

Sybella and Legolas with their family had left years before for Mirkwood again.

Wolves invaded the Shire once the river was frozen over. The hobbits were not allowed outside of their homes, unless wolves drove them out.

In Bag-End, much like it was the first time, they had plenty of food for months, but they were running low on firewood.

Elien decided to go do the tasks instead of Bungo. She strapped Shadowfang and Dragonclaw to her back, crossed along her back and the straps crossing in the front.

She strapped her boots to her feet and grabbed the heaviest cloak she had.

Looking back at Bungo, Belladonna and Bilbo with a smile, she walked out of the door and unsheathed both of her swords.

She went into the forest and grabbed a handful of wood and strapped it to her back before going back to Bag-End.

Elien opened the door, sheathing her swords and walking inside.

Bilbo immediately hugged her as she went to fireplace to put the wood on the fire and to the side, a puddle of water leading to where she was.

Bungo and Belladonna smiled while Bilbo climbed onto Elien's back as she took off her swords and sheaths, yanking the wet cloak off her body.

The two hobbits went to bed while Elien was sitting on the couch with Bilbo right next to her.

"I wanted to tell you something, Elien," Bilbo spoke up. Elien turned to him and smiled.

"What is it?"

"I remember you, long ago. You were my wife," Elien froze and turned to him, his face a mischievous smile.

He pushed her on the couch, crawling on top of her, giving her kisses. She returned them as he moved to undress her, unbuttoning her tunic. She yanked off his waistcoat and took his tunic off as he finished taking everything off her top except her girdle where her breast were.

He started working on her trousers as she finished taking his tunic off. He pushed her harder against the couch and straddled her.

He yanked her trousers off and helped her take his off. They rubbed their hips together and they both seemed to melt in the touch as Elien yanked Bilbo's small clothing off and showing his private parts in all their glory.

Bilbo did the same to her and he smiled to see her full body as she took off her girdle. He pressed his mouth to her breast and started sucking, but his eyes widened and he pulled off her, milk on his lips.

"You had a baby?" Bilbo asked. Elien nodded.

"You met her when you were very little, but that was my daughter and her husband with their children," Elien said. "I can reproduce on my own and I wanted to see if I could do I would be able to when you were old enough to get me to conceive."

"I don't mind if you had a baby and are a grandmother. You were my wife and I love you," Bilbo said. "Plus you will be more experience when you are pregnant again."

He moved to straddling her and she gripped the couch until he smiked at her. She spread her legs out as he put his legs on hers.

Bilbo was about to slide inside her until he realized that he wouldn't want them to be caught by Bungo and Belladonna.

He drew off her and pulled her up. They grabbed their clothing and went to a room to finish what they started.

They came into the room with Bilbo shutting the door behind them while Elien climbing into bed. Bilbo climbed with her and rolled onto her.

He slide into her cock inside of where she wasn't expecting him to go.

She relaxed, knowing they wouldn't be having children just yet. He slide up and down her until they both felt relief, Elien suddenly wanting more and kept him from sliding out.

He still did, but not before teasing her birth canal with the tip of his cock. She stopped herself from asking him to push into her, knowing that would end in her having a child that will best be left for later years.

She felt liquid streaming down inside and it felt nice. "I have missed this," Elien said, rocking her hips against his.

"I have missed this as well, I missed you so much," Bilbo purred and was about to push into her birth canal but thought against it, her breaths wanting him to.

"How about when we get married, we can do this for real," Elien purred and Bilbo was rocking her hips.

"Deal, but until then I can't have you just yet. I almost have all of you, but not yet," Bilbo said, rolling beside her, leaving Elien unsatisfied.

"I almost want a baby now, not caring what the others think. I know the quest will start soon in thirty years, but a part of me wants the family we had. Even if we have one, I won't care. As long as I have you," Elien said.

"Then you can wait a little longer," Bilbo said. Elien groaned while Bilbo kissed her.

He wrapped his arms around her and got as close as he could to her and she was at peace again.


	18. A Beautiful Marriage

2939 T.A

Bag-End was now empty with only Bilbo and Elien to occupy the halls. Many of the hobbits had almost begged the two to marry.

That ended up being the case when they confessed their love for one another the winter before, on Elien's made up birthday, never giving her actual one, because in fact, she never did have one.

Elien and Bilbo got married in the spring of that year, their attire much the same as it was when they first got married, before the world was switched.

Bilbo wore black trousers and the nicest waistcoat with his curls falling as they always did.

Elien never wore a dress, even when Sybella begged her to. Bilbo had seen her in a dress once before, but her stomach was too big and it just didn't suit her.

She stuck with her black boot, nicely cleaned of with a white tunic and black waistcoat. Her braids redone and beaded with gems that made it shine in the sun.

Sybella and Legolas were there to see the marriage with Noriel and Fanion smiling at their grandmother and new grandfather.

It came when Elien and Bilbo had to kiss. They both hesitated until Bilbo pulled Elien to him and they both kissed, melting in the touch.

"I love you, Elien," Bilbo muttered.

"I love you too, Bilbo," Elien muttered.

Sybella went up to them and hugged both of them after they drew apart, blushing.

While night fell and the party drew to a close, a grey cloaked man came up to them before they could head inside Bag-End.

The man smiled at them and Elien knew exactly who he was.

"Well if it isn't the Grey Wanderer. I wouldn't think to see you here," Elien said, crossing her arms.

"I couldn't very well miss out on a special marriage with Bilbo Baggins and Elien, The Lady of the West," Gandalf said. They both looked at him.

"And that I was hoping you two could have a family together, soon," he said. Elien and Bilbo ran into Bag-End, slamming the door shut.

Sybella and Legolas looked at them as Bilbo went to make tea, leaving Elien to look at her daughter.

"It was nothing, just don't open that door," Elien said, leaving Sybella to look at her mother.

"Aren't you and Bilbo going to make love?" Sybella asked. Elien froze and looked at Bilbo as he was making tea. "Just go ahead, I will keep the tea warm."

"We will do it later, I'm in the mood for tea anyways," Elien said, avoiding the subject, which only made Sybella cross her arms and look at her mother.

"You never have any fun," Sybella said teasingly.

"I am fun when I want to be, but I have my life ahead of both of us," Elien said. Bilbo smiled and set the hot tea on the table, pouring some into each cup. He sat down and Elien sat beside him, Sybella right beside her and Legolas beside her. Noriel and Fanion had sat beside Bilbo.

"Does this mean that I am a grandfather?" Bilbo asked Elien. The others smiled and Elien nodded to him.

"But you are only a grandfather because of Sybella and Legolas, Sybella being my daughter. I will fully consider you a grandfather when our children have children. For now, you are a grandfather to them," Elien said.

Bilbo pecked her on the cheek, trying to be good around the young Elves, even if they were older than he is.

Elien drank her tea, glancing to find Sybella smiling at her and Bilbo. She tried to ignore it by looking at her tea cup, but she had to set it down and look at her mischievous daughter, she was planning something.

"What do you need, Sybella?" Elien said.

"Are you not having your honeymoon?" Sybella asked. "Is it because we are here?"

"You being here has nothing to do with it," Elien said, leaving out that in two years, they would both be on a quest to reclaim Erebor with Thorin Oakenshield and thirteen other dwarves not to mention a wizard.

"Then what is it?" Sybella begged.

"We want to wait a while. Maybe a few years," Elien said.

"A few years! The Shire is almost wondering when you two will have children, Bilbo isn't exactly the youngest person...or hobbit," Sybella said.

Elien stood up, her eyes turning a bright white color and her body turned white with her eyes.

"Listen to me, I am not young. In fact I am older than everyone in this room combined. I am immortal, I gave birth to you, my daughter. I do not want to push anything more now. Dark times I hope to not come might in fact come again. What will happen will happen, and for now I am happy with just you as my only living heir. Do not push me!" Elien said. Her hands shook and her body returned to the normal colors they were as she sat down.

Everyone in the room was purely shocked.

It took Elien a while to get back from shaking and Sybella was gripping her, being the bravest to hug her mother tightly.

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am more than happy, because you are."

"You are so selfless."

Elien hugged her tightly and Sybella was at ease again when Elien returned to her tea.

Sybella noticed Elien's chest had a line in the middle. Elien noticed her staring and smiled as the symbol changed.

It almost looked like a plant with lines spiking up, but at the end, it spiked down and looked green in tint, a plant green.

Elien's ears were pointed at the end and her face narrower. She was reasonable taller and looked thinner, if that was ever possible.

Sybella started laughing while Elien returned to what she was doing, smiling from behind the cup.

"So this is how you ended up having me be an Elf, you changed shape and conceived me when in that form! Now I understand all those tales Thranduil would talk about when you had me. You were so mischievous back then, I wish I could have seen that," Sybella said, laughing.

The symbol turned back into a line, changing Elien back into the valier she was.

"I stopped being that way when you were born, didn't want to lose you after carrying you for an entire year," Elien said.

"Does that mean you can have an race child?" Sybella asked, getting a little too excited.

"Yes, but only by myself or with someone of the same race as the one I shifted in," Elien said. "So I can have full blood hobbit children if I want to, but vobbits aren't too far off the real thing. You can barely know the difference," Elien said. Everyone gave her confused looks while Bilbo smiled.

"Vobbits are vala hobbits," Bilbo clarified.

Sybella and Legolas nodded, smiling while Noriel and Fanion just smiled.

Elien and Bilbo just stared at one another, tucked under the covers and a smile on both of their faces.

Everyone else was asleep, leaving them the alone time they liked the best.

"You still want to do it, don't you?" Bilbo asked.

"A bit, but I can wait," Elien assured.

"We can just kiss, nothing wrong with that," Bilbo said. Elien smiled and let him hold her in his arms.

"Or we can just lay like this until we fall asleep," Elien said.

"Are you worried about something, Elien?" Bilbo said, she looked up at him.

"The world is free of evil, as I wanted it to. Of course Orcs are still a problem, but they aren't a huge issue anymore," Elien assured.

"Do you still have your ring?" Bilbo asked. Elien reached into her pocket and pulled out the silver ring given to Eru.

"I have no use to wield it, so it has remained in my pocket. I destroyed the One Ring a long time ago, it now shouldn't be a problem for you," Elien said.

"Well that is good to know," Bilbo said. She put her ring back into her pocket and he held her tight again.

"It is strange to think that I held you as a baby and now you're my husband," She said. Bilbo kissed her on the forehead as she used to do when he was still so young.

"I would have loved to see you as a baby," Bilbo teased. Elien snickered.

"Well, you would be very old if you saw me that way, but I was never a child. I entered into the world as who I am set before you, ageless," Elien said. Bilbo hugged and they both fell to sleep, sweet dreams taking them for the night, as a new married couple.

* * *

 


	19. A Kind Farewell

The morning sun streamed through the window and going through the windows of Bag-End.

Bilbo woke and smiled when Elien was right beside him, slowly waking up herself.

"Good morning, my dear," Elien said, stretching her arms and wrapping them around Bilbo's waist.

"Good morning, my lady," Bilbo said. She nudged him and he bunted heads with her. "What would you like to do today?"

"I don't know about you, but I would like to take a bath."

"You don't look dirty."

She snorted. "I smell like sweat."

He chuckled. "That is the scent of a fighter. Beside you always smell nice."

"I still would like a bath."

"May I join you?" Bilbo asked.

"If you would like, just bathing and nothing else," Elien warned him.

"I promise," Bilbo said, pecking her on the cheek. She got up and started warming up the water. He followed and fixed the sheets on the bed to a organized way.

Bilbo went to the bathroom, seeing that she was already in the two person tub, waiting for him.

He took his clothes off and joined her in the tub as she was relaxing in the hot water.

She smiled at him before shutting her eyes again. Bilbo started cleaning himself off while she was still calmly sitting in the tub.

Soon she did the same while he finished washing off the soap. He couldn't help but look at her slender arms, muscular despite being thin.

Elien noticed him staring and ignored his prodding eyes. Bilbo neared her until she finished everything except her back.

He took the bar of soap and scrubbed the top of her shoulders to her slender waist. She remained calm until he finished, pecking her on the cheek again.

She returned it until she found herself on his lap, hands tangled in her hair and braids. Elien put her fingers into his brown curls and rubbing his scalp.

"For someone who had a baby, your thin," Bilbo said, kissing the base of her long neck.

"I lost the baby weight quickly. Going to Rivendell was a help as well," Elien replied.

"Do you regret having her?" Bilbo asked.

"Never. I love Sybella and she will always be my little girl," Elien said, narrowing her eyes.

Bilbo let her go and she climbed out, trying not to slip on the floor, but it failed while she slipped on the ground ungracefully and she grabbed a towel. Bilbo jumped out of the tub, aiming for Elien.

They both lay on the floor, soaking wet with no end in getting up. He was on top of her until she scrambled out of his grasp and wrapped herself in a towel, throwing one Bilbo's way.

He did the same, putting it around his waist while hers was wrapped under her armpits and going around her whole body.

She drained the tub and headed for the bedroom. Bilbo followed after her, feet slapping against the floor.

Elien dropped her towel and slipped her clothing on quickly as she could, trying not to tempt Bilbo and him tempting her.

It was hard as it was that they haven't done anything for thirty years and she could tell he was getting antsy.

Maybe one time, just so we can have something and enjoy one another before the quest.

Bilbo noticed she had stopped dressing herself and her hands quivering.

"Elien?"

"Do you want to do it now?" Elien asked. Bilbo's eyes widened and he looked at her, giving in to staring at her arms to her waist.

"I might," Bilbo confessed. "It's been awhile. How about tonight?"

"Deal," Elien said, finishing dressing herself and left the room blushing.

Sybella noticed Elien blushing and smiled as Noriel and Fanion grabbed onto her legs.

"Have fun last night?" Sybella asked, grinning.

"No," Elien replied, trying not to smile.

Sybella crossed her arms and looked sternly at her mother.

"We will be leaving for Mirkwood again," Sybella stated.

"Today?" Elien asked.

"Yes."

"We will come visit when we can. For now we would just like some alone time to ourselves."

"Didn't you do that enough for the last thirty years. Not to mention the over hundred years before the world 'shifted,' as you like to say."

"Well, I caused the world to go back, to undo the evils done to it, unfortunately I didn't get far back enough to fully stop Melkor, but it was well enough while making a difference."

"Then you are a legendary hero, right?" Sybella asked, beaming a smile.

"Yes, Sybella," Elien said.

"Anyways, we will leave once Legolas is ready. Where is your furry footed husband at?"

"Still getting dressed. He just took a bath," Elien said, leaving out the details that they both took one together.

Sybella gave Elien a smile as Bilbo walked into the room, holding his wife by the waist and hands coming together from the front.

Legolas walked in while Noriel went to Sybella, but Fanion still wanted to hold onto Elien's leg, despite being a fully grown up Elf.

Fanion ended up going to Sybella as well, heading towards the door.

They walked out of Bag-End, Elien and Bilbo following after them until the Elves took their leave of the hobbit and vala.

They watched at the four leaving the rolling hills of the Shire, knowing in two years they will be them following, with a much larger company.

Bilbo and Elien return into the home, shutting the door behind them. Elien started making tea and Bilbo watched her with a smile on his face, knowing she was his.

She set the pot over the hearth and stood straight up to find Bilbo smiling.

Elien grabbed the pot once it started boiling and set it on the table, pouring some into Bilbo's cup before putting some into her cup.

"So what would you like to do tonight about our arrangement tonight?" Bilbo asked.

"Do we have to plan it now?" Elien asked.

"I like to have some idea what we plan to do, since it was your chose to do this."

"I was wondering if I could be on top tonight. Then next time I can be a bottom."

"I don't mind being on bottom, but when you're on bottom next, is that when we can…," Bilbo trailed off.

"Yes, Bilbo. Next time will be when we can start our family," Elien assured him.

"Would you like to start now?"

"Let us finish our tea, I'm not in a rush," Elien said, calming him down.

Bilbo drank all his tea and stared as Elien was finishing hers.

He dragged her to the bedroom and climbed into bed, letting her climb on top of him.

The rest of the day was a hopeless blur that ended at night with them both fast asleep.

The End


End file.
